


188与家主们的团建活动（六）——妹叔

by MGNNXML7FT



Category: 188男团
Genre: 188男团；水千丞；《谁把谁当真》； 妹叔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGNNXML7FT/pseuds/MGNNXML7FT





	188与家主们的团建活动（六）——妹叔

“黎叔叔~”赵锦辛在厨房里对着黎朔起腻，“今天我们做的那个鸡蛋不好吃吗？为什么只有一票啊。”

黎朔被赵锦辛拉进厨房里以为他要做些什么，但是现在看来好像是心情不好求抱抱求安慰的？他看着赵锦辛有些丧气的脸突然就有些想笑了：“锦辛，这次的投票只是投最喜欢吃的一个，大家口味不同，再说，也没有人说我们那道菜难吃啊。”

“可是只有洛羿一个人投票。”赵锦辛委屈巴巴地看着黎朔。

黎朔最受不了的就是这表情，小绵羊怎么能这么难过呢？“黎叔叔觉得我们的菜是最好吃的。”黎朔说完把赵锦辛抱在了怀里。

“真的吗黎叔叔？”赵锦辛这么高的个子实在不能用小鸟依人来形容，不过黎朔现在就是这个感觉。

“真的。”黎朔觉得可能赵锦辛有些受挫了，要不今晚就舍身哄一哄这人？“锦辛，想做吗？”

“可以吗黎叔叔？我们去哪里啊，都没有房间。”赵锦辛眯着那双桃花眼扫视着黎朔。  
“我刚听到宋总和何总去茶水间了，这么长时间也没出来，我估计他们一会儿出来了也不会去一楼的那个浴室。”黎朔勾起手指在赵锦辛的胸口轻轻画着圈圈。  
这一招对赵锦辛确实管用，赵锦辛的呼吸有些急促：“黎叔叔，你是不是早就打算勾引我了。”  
“是啊。”黎朔轻笑：“我去浴室等你，你一会儿过来。”说着便拿好衣服去了浴室。

黎朔刚冲完澡后赵锦辛就进来了：“黎叔叔，你在浴室怎么还穿着睡衣啊。”浴室已经起了一层薄薄的水汽，赵锦辛在朦胧中看到那人穿着酒红色的睡袍。“不过，我就喜欢看黎叔叔这样欲语还羞的感觉。”他没有急着扒黎朔的衣服。

黎朔先是与他接了个缠绵悱恻的吻，黎朔顺着就在他脖子上轻轻噬咬了起来，接着是胸肌，然后是腹肌，小腹。

黎朔蹲了下来，他把赵锦辛的外裤脱了，然后隔着内裤来回舔弄那凸起，赵锦辛早就有了反应，他把那性器往前送了送。

他在这个俯视的视角看到了黎朔那张让他永远心动的脸，然后是锁骨上的吻痕，然后是隐隐约约的胸肌。那睡袍正好分别落在黎朔的腿侧，露出了有力健美的长腿，再往里有些看不清了。

黎朔感受到了赵锦辛的欲望，他用牙齿把内裤脱了下来，手不停地抚摸着那人袖长的双腿。黎朔先是用鼻尖碰了碰那性器，然后就张嘴含住了赵锦辛的宝贝。

赵锦辛深深地吸了一口气，那湿滑绵软的口腔太舒服了。黎朔用手轻轻捏着囊袋，嘴里也不断吞吐着，他勾起舌头灵活地舔弄阴茎，牙齿轻轻地划过前端，刺激的赵锦辛差点没直接交代出来。

“黎叔叔，怎么办，你这样个样子真的好色情啊。”赵锦辛不想交代在口活里，他把黎朔拉了起来，将他抵在了墙上，“黎叔叔是觉得中午我做的鸡蛋不够吃，所以又来吃我的蛋了吗？”

黎朔穿着睡袍立刻就感到后背有些潮潮的，那丝质睡衣现在和墙壁一起撩拨着黎朔的心：“你，是啊，就是没吃够。”说完耳根红了一片。

赵锦辛从睡衣的缝隙摸了进去：“啧啧啧，黎叔叔，你总是这么假正经。”黎朔没有穿内裤，赵锦辛直接就摸到了黎朔精神的小伙伴，“看起来穿着睡衣，其实里面什么都不穿来勾引我，这会儿我只是问了问你你就脸红。”赵锦辛稍微使劲捏了一下黎朔的性器，“你说说，你是不是闷骚型的，总是这么假正经地勾魂摄魄。”

黎朔感受到赵锦辛手上的薄茧有一下没一下地刮擦着他的前端，太难受了，他想要痛快的。“是，嗯...啊...我，我就是，假正经，其实...想让你...狠狠地操我。”

赵锦辛的另一只手伸向了黎朔的后穴，他在穴口周围按压着迟迟不进去：“那黎叔叔觉得是我做的蛋好吃，还是，我的蛋好吃啊？”

黎朔莫名觉得后穴有些空虚，他有些难耐地扭了扭腰：“你，你的蛋，好吃。”

赵锦辛听到这个答案后满意了，他在黎朔略微后仰的脖子上狠狠地吸了一口：“黎叔叔这么听话，我要让黎叔叔永远都忘不了今晚。”

赵锦辛一手抱着他的腰，一手在后穴里探索着，他摸到那处后黎朔短促地啊了一声：“哇哦，黎叔叔，你的身体好敏感啊，你感觉到你的小穴已经流水了吗？”

黎朔脸上有些挂不住，但是又有些隐隐的期待，这才一根手指，他竟然已经有些忍不住了。“我，嗯...哈...感，感受到了。”

赵锦辛加了一根手指进去来回抽插，黎朔忍不住跟着这个频率扭了起来，赵锦辛看着平时优雅得体的这人此时此刻全身都写着“欲求不满”、“快来操我”，他很想一下子就冲进去操他个痛快。  
“锦辛，快，快进来。”黎朔勾着赵锦辛的肩膀邀请着他进入，“啊！这，这是什...这是！”

“黎叔叔，你记不记得我们上一次用黄油的时候了？”赵锦辛抱着黎朔挪到了洗手台前，他让黎朔面对着镜子两腿分开蹲在了洗手台边上，黎朔有些不想看镜子，可是又偏偏得看着，他能清晰地看到自己微张的小穴，赵锦辛修长的手指在里面来回抽插着。“锦，锦辛，进来，啊进来吧。”

赵锦辛扶着自己硕大的性器直接插了进去，黎朔这个姿势让他清楚地看到了这一幕，“黎叔叔，不要合拢腿，看着，你不觉得这幅画面很美吗？”赵锦辛一下一下地顶着黎朔的敏感处，黎朔没有着力点，两条腿被赵锦辛用手分到了最大，他只能尽量靠着赵锦辛。“锦辛，嗯...太，太深...啊...啊...了。”

“黎叔叔，你看，只有这样你才能快点爽出来啊。”赵锦辛偏头咬着黎朔的耳朵，镜子里两人的脸被一团白色的污浊挡住了，黎朔看着镜子上自己射出来的东西迅速脸红了：“锦辛，这，这不太好吧。”  
“黎叔叔，和我做爱的时候不许想其他事情。”赵锦辛惩罚地狠狠地顶了几下，黎朔刚射出来一回的小伙伴再次硬了，“这个我会处理的，黎叔叔只要好好享受被我操的感觉就好。”说完赵锦辛把手指伸进了黎朔的嘴里抽插，和下面的频率一致，黎朔的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来。

“啊，慢...慢一点。”黎朔含着赵锦辛的手指有些说不清楚。

“黎叔叔，你看镜子，看到了吗？”赵锦辛在镜子里和黎朔对视，“你上面的嘴和下面的小嘴都在吃我，黎叔叔你的嘴真的特别棒。”

黎朔从镜子看着这幅淫靡的画面，想着外面又有人，身体感受着赵锦辛给他的极大的欢愉，他快要在这强大的快感里溺毙了。“有，唔...哈...多棒？”

赵锦辛在那处敏感点不停地磨着，“上面这张小嘴特别甜，特别软，含着我的宝贝时特别会舔。”赵锦辛另一只手在黎朔的前端撸了起来，“下面这张小嘴特别紧，每次都把我夹得特别紧，黎叔叔，你现在有没有觉得更深了？你看，每次顶到更深的地方你就会这样紧紧夹着不放，你是怕我不射给你吗？”

黎朔双腿不停地颤抖着，“不，啊...不，不是，嗯...我，我忍不住...啊...”

赵锦辛抱着黎朔的双腿退开了一点，“黎叔叔，我不会不给你的，但是给你之前我要让你尿尿呀~”

这个姿势太羞耻了，黎朔被赵锦辛这样抱着就像把尿一样，“不，啊...不要...”

“啧，黎叔叔你不乖啊，那我哄着你让你尿出来吧。”赵锦辛抱着黎朔顶弄着，不断地刺激着黎朔的敏感，边顶边走，“嘘~黎叔叔，你的前列腺液被你尿出来了。”

黎朔受不住赵锦辛不停地顶那处还不停地走动，他觉得身上所有的欲望都想叫嚣着出来，当他们走到蓬蓬头下的时候，黎朔真的“尿”出来了，那不是精液，是前列腺液，赵锦辛也直接射在了里面，那滚烫粘稠的精液让黎朔分泌的前列腺液更多了，到最后他整个人都抖起来了。

“黎叔叔，你潮吹了。”赵锦辛抱着黎朔让他靠在自己怀里，“而且是被我操射出来的，都没有用你的前面。而且你后面的小嘴也在滴水哎，虽然我很想再插进去，但是黎叔叔已经撑不住了。”

确实，黎朔已经没有力气说话了，这场性事太过情色，爱意也太过浓烈，现在他只想好好休息。黎朔无力地点点头表示自己确实没有力气了。赵锦辛帮他冲了个澡，把他抱在了沙发上，自己把战场打扫后抱着他的黎叔叔休息了。


End file.
